Driving Lessons
by Morgaine Le Faye
Summary: Arthur and Alfred are taking driving lessons together, but Arthur has been having some difficulty with the driving part. Alfred, always the hero, decides to help him calm down a little. USUK, teenager AU, established relationship. Fluffy fluff fluff.


**A/N This is my second-ever Hetalia fic (And also the second Hetalia fic I've written this week~. I'm on a roll. :D). Again, it's USUK (most wonderful pairing ever), but this time it's an AU. Arthur and Alfred are both regular human teenagers in this, and have been dating for a while. I don't have much else to say about it, other than that I hope you enjoy this ridiculously pointless and fluffy drabble. :)**

* * *

Three very audible sighs of relief were heard as the battered silver car lurched to a stop, brakes protesting loudly. Silence settled inside the vehicle, broken only by the rumble of the engine and the short, nervous breathing of the man sitting in the front passenger seat.

"P-please turn off the engine now, Arthur-san," said man prompted almost pleadingly, his Japanese accent more prominent than it would normally be in his anxiety. His face was pale and on the verge of turning a sickly shade of green, and sweat glistened on his brow beneath the fringe of his inky black hair. He shook his head and pressed one hand to his mouth delicately while the frazzled teenager sitting in the driver's seat complied, shutting off the engine of the car and dropping the keys into the driving instructor's proffered palm. "P-please excuse me," he continued, undoing his seat belt and opening his door. "I must use the restroom. I'll… I'll return s-shortly." He just barely choked out the last sentence, throwing his clipboard onto his seat and stumbling from the car. His complexion had turned properly green now and he ducked his head, verily fleeing from the car with his hand over his mouth and disappearing around the corner to the entrance of the fast food joint they were parked alongside.

Silence settled inside the car once more, holding for a moment or two before it was broken by the sound of Arthur's head connecting forcefully with the steering wheel. He repeated this action several times for good measure, moaning loudly and cursing under his breath in time with the honking of the horn each time his forehead bashed against it.

"Dude, I think you broke Mr. Honda," the boy sitting in the back seat chimed in cheerfully, leaning forward in his seat to pat Arthur on the back. "Did you see how green he was? He won't be back for a while."

"Do shut up, Alfred," Arthur retorted snappishly, sitting up and slumping against his car door so he could press his cheek against the cool glass of the window. His face was flushed, his heart still hammering insistently against his ribcage. The thick, cloying scent of greasy food was drifting from the air vents in the wall of the restaurant and had begun to permeate the air inside the car; Arthur realized with an uncomfortable lurch of his stomach that he was beginning to feel queasy as well.

"I mean, I know you're from England and everything, and they drive on the wrong side of the road over there," Alfred continued brightly, leaning back in his seat, "but I didn't expect you to be _this _bad at it."

"I warned you it was a bad idea to take driving lessons with me, but you wouldn't listen," Arthur muttered, ignoring the jab at his driving skills in favour of trying to quell the nervous churning of his stomach.

"Well I figured it'd be more fun if we did it together," Alfred said, frowning. "Couples should do things together. Hey, are you okay?" he asked when Arthur didn't reply, a note of concern creeping into his voice. "You don't look so good."

"I'm not cut out for driving," Arthur said at length, scrunching his eyes shut tightly and brushing his flaxen hair off his forehead. "Did you see how many people passed me on the way here?"

"Well, you were going kinda slow for some parts," Alfred reminded him, resting his chin atop the back of the passenger seat.

"Because I was afraid of _dying_," Arthur said, leaning back against his seat and turning his head to look at Alfred in exasperation. "I just… there's so much to focus on. I'm supposed to stay on the road and read all the bloody signs and mind pedestrians and other cars and know when to turn and stop and I just…" He trailed off in frustration, looking embarrassed. "It's scary," he finally mumbled, flushing and turning away. Alfred stared at him, shocked that he'd confess such an insecurity; Arthur was normally so tight-lipped about his emotions and fears.

"Hey," he said softly after a moment, reaching over and resting his hand on Arthur's arm. "It wasn't _that _bad. I mean, you need to work on applying the brakes a little more smoothly, and not speeding up insanely whenever someone honks at you, and you probably shouldn't drift toward the side of the road every time there are cars in the opposite lane, but it's only our second lesson." Arthur chuckled weakly and removed his hands from the wheel, which he had been gripping rather forcefully until that point.

"I suppose. I just wish I wasn't such absolute rubbish at it, is all." He stared down at his hands wistfully, folding them in his lap before turning to look at Alfred again.

"Aw c'mon, don't make that face," Alfred chided, brows furrowing.

"What face?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"That cute pouty face," Alfred elaborated, frowning. "You look so sad and hopeless that you're making _me _depressed," he continued, reaching his hands out to push the corners of Arthur's mouth up in a smile.

"W-what are you doing?" Arthur spluttered, batting at Alfred's hands. "O-ow! Stop it you git, that hurts!" Alfred pulled his hands away and grinned, catching and holding onto Arthur's in the process. "What now?" Arthur inquired warily, trying half-heartedly to tug his hands away.

"You need to get out of the driver's seat for a while," Alfred declared, gathering both of Arthur's hands into one of his own and reaching over the undo his companion's seatbelt with his other. He pulled the lever on the side of Arthur's seat, pushing it down, and freed him of his seatbelt, tugging him into the back seat before he could protest. Arthur grunted indignantly in surprise as he fell back lopsidedly against the seat next to Alfred. He struggled to sit up straight as Alfred righted the driver's seat and sat back, looking smug.

"Warn me before you do things like that, will you?" Arthur said irritably, blowing his hair out of his eyes and smoothing his sweater. He noticed that he did in fact feel better now that he wasn't staring at all the dials and controls of the dashboard, however, and leaned against Alfred's side wearily with a heavy sigh. Alfred put an arm around Arthur's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"The smell of all that grease is making me sick," Arthur said at length, sniffing and wrinkling his nose.

"Are you kidding?" Alfred asked incredulously, pulling away slightly to look Arthur in the eyes disbelievingly. "It smells delicious. I'm actually getting kind of hungry. It's too bad Mr. Honda won't let us eat in his car."

"I wonder why that is," Arthur said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Knowing your eating habits, the vehicle would be entirely trashed by the time you were finished."

"Hey," Alfred said, looking hurt. "I'm not _that _bad. Plus my fast food is loads better than whatever it is your family eats," he added, pulling a face. Arthur huffed, folding his arms across his chest and doing his best to face Alfred properly while seated beside him.

"Can't you get through a single day without criticising my cooking?" he asked irritably. "I don't need you reminding me of yet another thing I can't do properly." He finished his sentence in a mumble, now staring at the floor of the car rather than at Alfred.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Alfred said loudly, placing his hands on Arthur's shoulders in an attempt to make the slighter boy look at him. "You don't have to be good at everything, Arthur. I know you seem to think that you do, but you totally don't." His encouraging smile dissolved into a frown of frustration when Arthur simply sniffed dejectedly and refused to meet his gaze. "Artie," Alfred said, moving his head to the side to try and get Arthur to look at him. "Arthur?" Still no reply. "Yo Kirkland!" Alfred shouted finally, and Arthur jumped, turning to glare at him in surprise.

"What?"

"What I wanted to say was that it totally doesn't matter if you suck at driving and cooking -" Arthur scowled and flushed angrily at this, "- because you're totally awesome at tons of other stuff!" Alfred said, smiling brightly. The Briton rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Like what?" he asked sardonically, and was immediately cut off by Alfred's lips pressing softly against his own. Arthur blinked in surprise; he hadn't been expecting that. But Alfred's lips were warm and moved eagerly against his, coaxing him into draping his arms around Alfred's neck to deepen the kiss. His fingers trailed up lightly to tangle themselves in Alfred's hair and he inhaled deeply, finding he didn't mind the smell of grease so much now that there was a fair dose of Alfred's unique scent mixed in. They broke apart after a few more moments, breathing heavily.

"Like that," Alfred said, grinning lopsidedly with rosy cheeks, blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses. "You're awesome at kissing. And math, and English, and soccer, and looking damn good in fancy clothes, and telling awesome stories, and reading long, totally boring books super quickly, for that matter," he added. "But my favourite one's the kissing one."

"Git," Arthur said, trying to look stern but unable to keep himself from smiling.

"D'you think maybe we could keep doing the kissing thing?" Alfred asked at length, eyes lighting up hopefully. Arthur stared at him and found his resemblance to an enthusiastic puppy so striking that he couldn't help from chuckling. He grabbed Alfred's shoulders in response, pulling him down so he could press another soft kiss to his lips. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" Alfred asked around the kiss, and Arthur smiled.

"Of course, you git," he chided. "Now shut up and snog me." Alfred complied, grinning, pushing Arthur back against the car door. He was lying almost on top of Arthur now, but thought that the Briton probably didn't mind his weight much, given the way his hands were roving down his neck and across his back, clutching at his shirt and pressing the two of them closer together. Alfred kissed him eagerly, nudging Arthur's soft lips apart with his tongue. He cupped Arthur's cheek with one hand as their tongues slid together, relishing the feel of his boyfriend's skin growing heated beneath his fingertips and his heartbeat speeding up through their clothing. He fumbled blindly behind him with his free hand, capturing one of Arthur's hands and tangling their fingers. He broke the kiss for a moment, breaths coming in ragged pants.

"Love you," he breathed flippantly, ducking his head to press a line of kisses along Arthur's jaw, starting by his ear and working his way down to his chin.

"Love you too, love," Arthur replied, chuckling and equally breathless. Alfred pulled back, placing his hands on the car door to either side of Arthur and leaning in slowly, stopping only when the tips of their noses nearly brushed.

"I really do," Alfred reiterated earnestly. "Which is why I totally don't mind taking driving lessons with you, even if you end up crashing the car and killing us." He kissed Arthur again before his scowl could become too prominent, smiling softly to let the other know he was – mostly – joking. After a moment's pause Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso, hugging him closer, and Alfred knew he was forgiven.

They were just getting really into things when a quiet knock interrupted them. Arthur opened his eyes almost lazily and looked up, his distracted gaze falling to rest upon Mr. Honda, who was standing awkwardly on the other side of the slightly fogged window and looking intensely uncomfortable. Arthur sat up with a muffled 'mmph!', shoving Alfred unceremoniously away and wiping his hand across his mouth. Alfred, annoyed and slightly hurt by this action, was about to protest when he caught sight of their driving instructor standing outside and fell silent.

"H-hey, Mr. H," he said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, laughing nervously. "You uh… you look better," he finished lamely.

"Y-yes," Mr. Honda replied voice slightly muffled by the barrier of the car door. He fiddled with the keys in his hand, not meeting either of their gazes. "We may resume the lesson now, if you are both… er, ready," he said finally, wringing his hands nervously. Arthur noted that he sounded almost apologetic and cringed internally at the man's evident discomfort.

"Ah… right," Arthur said, trying to inconspicuously flatten his mussed hair and rumpled clothing. "I believe it's Alfred's turn to drive now, yes?"

"Yes! Right!" Alfred cried, jumping at any distraction from the awkwardness. He practically leapt from the car, jogging around the front to get at the driver's side. Mr. Honda made his way somewhat reluctantly to the passenger side, opening the door and climbing in. Arthur shifted uncomfortably in the back seat, moving over to sit on the passenger side so as to avoid having to look Mr. Honda in the eye. Alfred winked at him as he climbed into the driver's seat and shut the door before busying himself with adjusting the seat and mirrors.

"Wow you're short, Artie," he stated cheerfully, making a great show of pushing his seat back before starting the engine. Arthur flushed as he pulled on his seatbelt and scowled. He was smiling internally, though, having realized he wouldn't have to get behind the wheel of the car again until next week's lesson. He relaxed in his seat, smiling at the back of Alfred's head when he was sure he wasn't looking. Alfred's friendly personality eventually won out over any awkwardness, and soon he was chattering livelily at Mr. Honda, blithely ignoring the man's pained pleas that he pay attention to where he was driving. Arthur let the noise fade into the background and turned his head to look out his window, thinking that if the rest of their driving lessons played out like this one had, perhaps they wouldn't be as awful as he'd thought.

* * *

**A/N So I realized as I was writing this that I have absolutely no idea how to write people making out. owo;; *feels incredibly inept* But anyway. OTL Arthur's, er... _difficulties _with driving actually stem from some of my own problems. I've been taking driver's ed lessons for the past few weeks, and a recent session during which I was suddenly made to drive on the highway for the first time inspired this. I'm afraid I'm not much better behind the wheel than Arthur was in this fic. orz There were times where I truly feared for my life. ^^;;**

**Unlike Arthur, unfortunately, I did not have a sexy Alfred to make out with and make me feel better about my terrible driving skills. xD;;_ *_shot* And yes, Japan is their driving instructor. I remembered the episode of the anime where Italy drives Japan home as I was writing this, and given how he reacted in that I really couldn't resist. **

**But anyway. I hope this doesn't fail as much as I suspect it does (especially the making out parts). xD;; Reviews and/or constructive criticism are ever appreciated. Thanks!**

**~Gypsy**


End file.
